familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Scammed
Scammed is the twenty-first episode of the seventh season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on March 29, 1996. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by Gary M. Goodrich. Plot A smooth-talking scam artist cons Eddie and Waldo into patronizing an exclusive sports bar (the Ace High Lounge) where the Chicago Bulls hang out. After ignoring Steve's warning not to go inside because he suspected foul play, the con-man leaves them with an expensive bill and Eddie must get help from Carl. Meanwhile, Myra tries to help Laura with an all-natural zit-removal mask, but accidentally mistakes Urkel's super glue for milk. Synopsis Eddie prepares to take a drink of a new milk, but Steve stops him. He tells Eddie that not milk, but a new super-glue creation he invented and also warned it may cause problems in the colon. After they leave for the Bulls game, the warning that was stuck to the refridgerator door warning everyone not to drink the glue, goes under the table as Laura comes in with Harriette, complaining about the zit on her forehead on the night she has to go out with Curtis. After the game, Eddie, Waldo and Steve are on their way home when a smooth talking Doorman invites them to patronize The Ace Lounge, an exclusive sports bar (owned by Frank). He promises them a chance to meet the Chicago Bulls inside and claims they come in to his bar all the time. Eddie and Waldo are excited at the chance to meet them. However, Steve is skeptical and refuses to go inside. He warns Eddie and Waldo not to enter the lounge. When Eddie asks why, Steve reveals his suspicions on doorman being a con artist and suggests they go home right away. Urkel also mentions that he, Eddie and Waldo are underage and can't be allowed inside by law. Eddie reassures Steve they'll be fine, he goes inside with Waldo, hoping for the chance to meet the players from the Bulls. Urkel shakes his head in disgust and heads home. At the house, Myra offers to help Laura with her zit problem with a homemade cream mask that her mother taught her. She accidentally mistakes Urkel's super glue invention for milk and Laura's face is stuck in the dried mask. When Steve comes home, he discovers that Myra has used his super glue and tries to get it off her face before her date, Dante Lewis, arrives. At the Ace Lounge Bar, things seem to be ok and Eddie and Waldo are relaxed. This is until the waiter leaves them with an expensive bill. It was then, Eddie realizes that Steve's warning against going inside the bar was best heeded because his suspicion of Frank being a con aritst was proven true. He tells Waldo to go get help from Carl, but lie to him about having a car accident. He leaves, while Eddie ponders what to do when Frank arrives with his bouncers. In the living room, Carl and Estelle are playing a parody version of Mortal Kombat called "Grandma Ninja" with themselves as characters. Waldo comes in and tries to tell them about the car accident story. However, Carl doesn't believe Waldo and asks him why Eddie didn't come and tell it to him himself. Waldo tells him the truth about Eddie and himself going inside a bar. He reveals that Frank is a con artist and his own regret in not listening to Urkel when he had the chance. Carl takes action by leaving to confront him. In the kitchen, Laura is distraught and believes that Dante will run from her the moment he arrives. In her frustration, Laura punches the dry mask, which fall off quickly revealing her face free from the zit. Steve makes a mental note the next time he makes super glue again, he better put the warning on the bottle. At the Ace High Lounge, Carl arrives to confront the owner and talks to Eddie. He tells his father everything before confronting the owner. Carl immediately confronts Frank about the expensive bill. He basically tells him that if he wants to complain, then go to the judge. Carl quickly tells Frank off that misleading people into patronizing his bar is a bad decision and also mentions Eddie and Waldo are underage and by law they aren't allowed to be in the bar. He reveals himself as a cop and has Frank arrested with a couple of officers. After recovering the loss of money, Carl berates Eddie for his lack of judgment by smacking him on the back of Eddie's head as they exit the bar. Eddie quickly realizes that he has to apologize to Steve for not heeding his warning about Frank and staying away from the Ace High Lounge in the first place. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse Guest * Walter Franks as Doorman * Carl Gilliard as Waiter * Jazmin Lewis as Yvette * Marc Mazur as Bouncer * Gretchen Palmer as Chondra * Amy Payne as Flower Lady * Elston Ridgle as Bouncer * Mark L. Taylor as Frank Gallery IMG 2861.PNG Trivia * This is the 4th time that Steve has warned Eddie not to do something that is law breaking. In this case, he went inside the lounge with Waldo(who was underage). The first time was back in Fast Eddie Winslow, the 2nd time was in Jailhouse Blues and the 3rd is in Money Out the Window * Grandma Ninja is an obvious parody of Mortal Kombat 2, all the way down to the digitized actor graphics and similar deep-voiced announcer. * This is the 2nd time Steve invented superglue that became a problem for Laura when she‘s getting ready for a date. The 1st time was in Hot Wheels. * Originally it was Steve who was supposed to tell on Eddie to Carl in what he did. Waldo admit his remorse in not listening to Urkel when he had the chance. * The original script for the post credit ending was to have Eddie apologize to Steve, whom rejects it. He proceeds to reprimand Eddie for not listening to him when he suspected foul play from the doorman at the Ace High Lounge. Urkel points out that because of his poor decision, Eddie nearly got ripped off of his money. If he had listened to Steve and went home like they were supposed to, that incident would never had happened. He tells Eddie off that he's going to have to earn back their friendship for what he did. Urkel leaves for his room, while Laura and Myra are impressed over this. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven episodes Category:Season Seven Category:Episodes involving Eddie Category:Trivia